legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2014
2014 voit la sortie au cinéma de La Grande Aventure LEGO et l'introduction des thèmes The LEGO Movie (La Grande Aventure LEGO), Mixels et Les Simpson. Attention, cet article contient de nombreuses rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses revendeurs officiels. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français. Architecture Deux ensembles faisaient l'objet de rumeurs et ont été depuis été confirmés indirectement : tout d'abord le Marina Bay Sands, dont un visuel apparaissait dans une enquête LEGO, puis la Tour Eiffel, dont une maquette géante sera exposée à partir du 1er novembre à la galerie imaginaire du Bon Marché Rive Gauche et qui sera vendu en avant-première du 2 au 14 décembre au prix de 45 euros pour 321 pièces. *21021 Marina Bay Sands *Tour Eiffel City Seize ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014 pour les thèmes Police et Super véhicules. Des visuels de certains ensembles ont filtré via une notice d'instructions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. *60041 Crook Pursuit *60042 High Speed Police Chase *60043 Prisoner Transport *60044 Mobile Police Unit *60045 Police Patrol *60046 Helicopter Surveillance *60047 Police Station *60053 Race Car *60054 Light Repair Truck *60055 Monster Truck *60056 Tow Truck *60057 Camper Van *60058 SUV with Watercraft *60059 Logging Truck *60060 Auto Transporter *60061 Airport Fire Truck Creator Douze ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont deux ensembles Expert, un nouvel ensemble Maersk (bateau) et un restaurant parisien qui sortiront en janvier. *31013 Red Thunder *31014 Power Digger *31015 Emerald Express *31017 Sunset Speeder *31018 Highway Cruiser *31019 Forest Animals *31020 Twinblade Adventures *31021 Furry Creatures *31022 Turbo Quad *31025 Mountain Hut *10241 Le Triple-E de Maersk Line *10243 Le restaurant parisien DC Universe Super Heroes L'ensemble 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année. *76010 Batman: The Penguin Face off *76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack *76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller *10672 Batman: Batcave Defense (ensemble Juniors) Disney Princesse Une rumeur annonce que les princesses Disney pourraient utiliser le format des mini-poupées. *41050 Ariel's Secret Treasures *41051 Merida's Highland Games *41052 Cinderella's Enchanted Carriage *41053 Ariel's Magical Kiss *41054 Rapunzel's Tower of Creativity *41055 Cinderella's Castle Romance Friends Quinze ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont deux nouvelles séries d'animaux. Des pages produits correspondant à trois de ces ensembles ont été découvertes sur le site de Kmart le 12 octobre 2013 et ont depuis été effacées : 41027 Mia's Lemonade Stand avec Mia, 41028 Emma's Lifeguard Post avec Emma et un dauphin, 40129 Stephanie's Newborn Lamb avec Stéphanie et un agneau. Un autre visuel a fait peu après son apparition avec la première vague. *41026 Sunshine Harvest *41027 Mia's Lemonade Stand *41028 Emma's Lifeguard Post *40029 Stephanie's Newborn Lamb *40035 Heartlake Juice Bar *40037 Stephanie's Beach House *40039 Sunshine Ranch *41041 Turtle's Little Paradise *41042 Tiger's Beautiful Temple *41043 Penguin's Playground *41044 Macaw's Fountain *41045 Orangutan's Banana Tree *41046 Brown Bear's River *40056 Heartlake News Van *40057 Heartlake Horse Show La Grande Aventure LEGO Le film est attendu pour février 2014. De nombreux produits dérivés sont attendus, dont un jeu vidéo et pas moins de dix-sept ensembles. L'un d'entre eux, 70808 Super Cycle Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Il y aura probablement une série de minifigures à collectionner, qui devrait contenir une variation du catcheur de la Série 1 de Minifigures. *70800 Escape Glider *70801 Melting Room *70802 Pursuit *70803 Fool Palace *70804 Ice Machine *70805 Waste Crusher *70806 Castle Cavalry *70807 MetalBeard's Duel *70808 Super Cycle Chase *70809 Lord Business' Hideout (noms traduits du hollandais) Hero Factory Huit ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014. *44015 Evo Walker *44016 Jaw Beast vs Stormer *44017 Stormer Freezer Machine *44018 Furno Jet Machine *44019 Rocka Stealth Machine *44020 Flyer Beast vs Breez *44021 Spliitter Beast vs Furno & Evo *44022 Evo XL Machine Le Hobbit L'ensemble 79013 Lake Town Chase a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année et des photos ont été découvertes sur des annonces eBay en Allemagne. *79011 Dol Guldur Ambush *79012 Mirkwood Elf Army *79013 Lake Town Chase *79014 Dol Guldur Battle Juniors Juniors, d'après un nom déjà utilisé en 2004, serait un nouveau thème intermédiaire entre DUPLO et System. Deux des ensembles annoncés seraient liés au thème Super Heroes. *10665 Spider-Man: Mission in Spider-Car *10666 Digger *10667 Construction *10668 Princess Castle *10672 Batman: Batcave Defense *10673 Race Car Rally *16074 Pony Farm *16075 Police: The Big Escape Legends of Chima Dix-sept ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont cinq ensembles avec les animaux légendaires de cinq des six principales tribus. Une page produit correspondant à un de ces ensembles a été découverte sur le site de Kmart le 25 octobre 2013 : 70137 Bat Strike avec Blista. *70123 Lion Legend Beast *70124 Eagle Legend Beast *70125 Gorilla Legend Beast *70126 Crocodile Legend Beast *70127 Wolf Legend Beast *70128 Braptor's Wing Striker *70129 Lavertus' Twin Blade *70130 Sparratus' Spider Striker *70131 Rogon's Rock Fligner *70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger *70133 Spinlyn's Cavern *70134 Lavertus' Outland Base *70136 Banana Bash *70137 Bat Strike *70138 Web Dash *70139 Sky Launch *70140 Stinger Duel Les noms des ensembles prévus pour 2014 ainsi que la découverte de la couverture d'un album d'autocollants nous indiquent que de nouvelles espèces d'animaux font faire leur apparition : araignées, scorpions. Cela est également confirmé par le premier visuel d'ensemble, qui fait apparaître une chauve-souris. Marvel Des ensembles Spiderman et Avengers seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année et des ensembles Guardians of the Galaxy et X-Men pour le milieu de l'année. *76014 Ensemble Spider-Man *76015 Ensemble Spider-Man *76016 Ensemble Spider-Man *76017 Ensemble Avengers *76018 Ensemble Avengers *Ensembles Guardians of the Galaxy *Ensembles X-Men *10665 Spider-Man: Mission in Spider-Car (ensemble Juniors) Mixels Le thème a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013, avec la présentation de trois ensembles. Des visuels confidentiels ont émergé avec six autres ensembles. *41500 Flain *41501 Vulk *41502 Zorch *41503 Krader *41504 Shuff *41505 Seismo *41506 Teslo *41507 Zaptor *41508 Volectro Ninjago Deux posters ont été dévoilés par LEGO qui indique que la suite des aventure des Ninjas sera basée sur des Nindroïdes, comme Zane. Ninjago We Will Be Back.png|We Will Be Back (révélé par LEGO le 18 décembre 2012) : l'œil de Zane avec ses parties robotiques visibles révèle le reflet d'un autre nindroïde Ninjago Rebooted.jpg|Rebooted / Réinitialisé (révélé par LEGO le 24 septembre 2013) : le code binaire en bas de l'image signifie Nindroid Sept ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014. *70720 Hover Hunter *70721 Kai Fighter *70722 OverBorg Attack *70723 Thunder Raider *70724 NinjaCopter *70725 Nindroid MechDragon *70726 Destroyers Des pages produits correspondant à trois de ces ensembles ont été découvertes sur le site de Kmart le 25 septembre 2013 et ont depuis été effacées : 70721 Kai Fighter avec Kai et General Cryptor, 70722 OverBorg Attack avec Lloyd et Cyrus Borg, 70723 Thunder Raider avec Cole, Jay et un Nindroïde. De nouveaux visuels ont fait leur apparition le 10 octobre 2013 pour les autres ensembles : 70720 Hover Hunter avec Cole et un nindroïde, 70724 NinjaCopter avec Zane, Pixal et deux nindroïdes et 70725 Nindroid MechDragon avec Sensei Garmadon, Evil Wu, Lloyd et deux nindroïdes. Avec cette nouvelle vague d'images, nous pouvons voir que l'antagoniste principal sera probablement un Wu devenu maléfique, tandis que Garmadon reste gentil comme à la fin de la saison 2. Les Simpson Le thème a été confirmé le 5 août 2013. Les rumeurs annonçaient au départ cinq ensembles, Bart's Skate Trick, Homer at the Control Panel, Lisa's Sax Preformance, Springfield Shops et Simpson's House puis par la suite une série de sachets mystères comme les Minifigures. Les rumeurs se précisent avec le site Nerdly le 17 septembre avec la série de personnages sous sachets incluant Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Apu, Chef Wiggum, Moe, Itchy et Scratchy ainsi que la maison des Simpson, un ensemble disponible en avril 2014 et uniquement vendu sur le LEGO Shop et dans les LEGO Stores. En mai 2014, un film sur les Simpson devrait être diffusé. Star Wars L'ensemble 75043 AT-AP a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année. *75034 Death Star Troopers *75035 Kashyyyk Troopers *75036 Utapau Troopers *75037 Battle on Saleucami *75038 Jedi Interceptor *75039 V-Wing Fighter *75040 General Grievous Wheel Bike *75041 Vulture Droid *75042 Droid Gunship *75043 AT-AP *75044 Droid Tri-Fighter *75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon *75046 Coruscant Police Gunship De plus, les Planètes seraient remplacées par les MicroFighters, avec uniquement une minifigurine et un petit véhicule. *75028 Clone Turbo Tank *75029 AAT *75030 Millennium Falcon *75031 Tie Interceptor *75032 X-Wing Fighter *75033 Star Destroyer TECHNIC Une rumeur annonce déjà sept ensembles. Le visuel d'un de ces ensembles a filtré via une notice d'instructions Power Functions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. *42020 Twin-Rotor Helicopter *42021 Snowmobile *42022 Hot Rod *42023 Construction Crew *42024 Container Truck *42026 Black Champion Racer *42027 Desert Racer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Une rumeur annonce sept ensembles, quatre basés sur la série animée comme ceux de 2013 et trois autres basés sur le film qui sortira en 2014. Divers Une rumeur annonce une Mini Cooper. Films en:2014 de:2014 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2014